JoJo and Melody's Padded Punishment
by KittyTheNerd
Summary: JoJo and his love interest, Melody, got into some trouble and it's up to Ned and Sally to decide their punishment. For my friend Prismgirl89.


He was disappointed. His son and his friend, hopefully his future wife, got themselves into trouble again. He expected that the violet who would try to convince his son out of it, but no such luck. She had fell for Jojo's eyes when he begs. If he hadn't had ninety six daughters he knew he would be victim to those eyes. The eyes were a passed down trait from his mother. The same person who wanted him to punish the two.

Originally it was supposed to be just Jojo being punished, but the violet who wanted to take responsibility for her actions. See had the violet who not overheard the conversation with his wife, she would have been freed of being punished. But noooo, she wanted to own up to her wrong doings unlike the other teens. So now she sat with Sally, and himself discussing the plan of action.

"Melody, you know our son more than we do, which do you think would be most effective," Ned had asked. Summer was in two weeks so he will start whatever punishment they choose. Besides Melody has a play she need to practice for. She and Jojo, who isn't even in the play, had been pewa when they were actually here. Melody grabbed the book and began her reading.

Ned and Sally smiled at the somewhat responsible teen. As much as they take care of her, she has her own parents. Not very present mind you, so she has her own room by their own. Her parents were good friends with Ned and Sally, that's why they always leave Melody with them. Her parents worked for a huge business and are always on business trips. Sally and Ned loved the girl like they did for their own…..okay maybe not considering that they would like her to marry Jojo. Sally even agreed, so they call her their daughter in law whenever they are not in range of Melody. Sally looked over to Ned as she smiled as Ned did same. They watched as Melody took notes after reading each punishment. Whatever the notes said they will find out later.

Sally knew that no matter what Jojo was going to be Mayor, even though he didn't want to be, but after the Horton thing Jojo decided that he will be what Whoville needs. She just doesn't understand why he is so misbehaved. Could he be trying to get the fun of being a teenager out of his system before he takes the position? Or he changed his mind and is trying to get his parents to choose one of his sisters to take the position? She just can't understand why her baby boy was being such a….well a baby. She looked over at Ned as he admired how Melody was fast working and thinking things through. Ned always seemed to not get messages very well when it comes to their son. Ned was obliviously unaware that Jojo hadn't wanted the job, but at the same time Ned knew. He knew that Jojo wasn't one for all the political drama, but he preferred to do the family tradition. It made his life easier on choosing who would be the best mayor out of his ninety seven children.

As Melody worked on the best punishment that the parents circled in the book, she was slightly distracted by how she will make it seem like she knew nothing of the punishment. For if her Jojo….she means if Jojo knew he would be very displeased and won't talk to her for months. Okay, so he hardly speaks, but he says a few words to her a day. He had been her friend for a long time. She considers Jojo's parents to be her own. She hates when they are displeased with her. They have been more parents to her than her own. Her parents and his had been high school friends. So it was kind of hard for her to open up to someone her parents knew. Why? Well her mother told her she was a mistake, but a mistake they will take full advantage of marrying her off. Melody had heard her parents talking one night about just leaving Melody with the mayor and his wife while the two lived in another part of the world. She had yet to tell them this, but she will tell Jojo's mother and father soon.

Melody was so distracted that she almost missed the perfect punishment. Though it wasn't circled, she knew it was the perfect punishment for both her and Jojo. She cringed as she read through the text.

Baby treatment punishment. If your child had been acting an age that wasn't their own, then treat them how they act like. If the child acts like a two year old when they are in their teens, treat them like a toddler. This had been proven effective, even though it seems like it is overboard. Results will show within a week and a half to two weeks. Embarrassment is the key to get teens to act their age.

Melody looked up at her role models and pointed to the small text she had read. Ned and Sally looked and skimmed through the words, wincing as they did so. When they looked up to her, Melody pointed to her head. A signal to think about it. Knowing Jojo was in his room she walked out of the office to practice her role in the play with her friend.

Sally and Ned thought about it. Ned had looked at the notes that Melody made for the punishments they circled and saw that the punishments they chose would only last for a couple weeks before he began to act out again. With the one Melody chose it would last years because Jojo wouldn't want to have the punishments again. Melody would also help keep him in line and remind him that the parents would use the punishment again.

"She is a smart girl, Ned." Sally had said in amazement. Ned just nodded as he decided to go out and buy the supplies that they need for the punishment. They would have their own girls to a summer camp while this goes on. Maybe Heddie could stay since she is only two. She won't remember. Sally had grabbed some of her daughter's' old baby clothes for Melody.

"I'll get the camp arrangements set up. Would you like to stay or go with the girls?" He couldn't go with the girls even if he wanted to. He was mayor after all. He had important meetings and paperwork that needs his attention.

Sally thought about it. If she went that would mean Ned would have to change both of their diapers as well as feed them. Though if she stayed she could help out when it comes to baths and changing the two who's. She knew Melody considers Ned and herself family, but that don't mean she will be comfortable having Ned see her nude. Sally looked up to her husband and gave a happy smile. "I'll stay. Heddie will be going to camp with the others if it the girls are going to All Who's Smile camp."

All Who's Smile camp was where she met Ned. Believe her or not, Ned wasn't crazy at all. He was almost like the head chairman, serious and always thought of ways to get a better reputation with the town. That was before he started to hangout with Sally. Before she showed him a whole new world.

She can only hope that this punishment will help with JoJo and his…..she smirks at Melody.


End file.
